callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade is a hidden game-mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIiZop7kcQI Upon first entering the game the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy is unlocked. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is a twin-stick top-down shooter, and, similar to all other zombie levels, its objective is to survive for as many rounds as possible against many waves of increasingly difficult zombies. It contains many references to the zombie mode in Black Ops ''and ''World at War; however, in actual fact the gameplay has almost nothing in common with those games. Firing is controlled with the right stick, while movement is controlled with the left. Do not worry about ammo because the your character's main weapon has unlimited ammo and never needs to reload. The player can also pick up a large number of weapons and power-ups in order to assist them throughout the levels. Throughout the levels, the player will also be required to pick up treasure (which is marked by a gold or silver tint) to fill a bar at the top of the screen. When this bar fills up, the player's score multiplier goes up by one. This score multiplier is capped at 9 and reset upon death. Gems are especially useful in filling the multiplyer bar but are uncommon. The bigger the gem, the bigger the multiplyer boost. The player begins the game with three lives and once the player loses all of their lives the game is over (though there are ways to gain extra lives). The player can die from one hit from all Zombies, two hits from Hellhounds and explosives or instantly from other contextual factors such as Bulls or Electric Spikes. Whilst playing cooperatively, if a player loses all their lives they will enter revive mode in which they will respawn in one minute and thirty seconds providing at least one other player is alive at the time, also, if a player enters a new round before the bar empties, then the player downed will automatically be revived. If, however, another player on the team has at least one life then the player will automatically be gifted that life to be revived instantly. This grants the player who gave the life a random power-up (either a tank, a helicopter, three nukes or three lightening bolts) and this can only be done once per round per player. Levels Here is a brief overview of all the levels the player will encounter whilst playing Dead Ops Arcade. Once at the last round of each set of levels, the player will step on a teleporter to transport to the next area. The individual rounds within the levels are all very similar to each other, usually either being a reflection of the other levels or, later on, different weathers that can obscure the player's vision. Here is the list of levels: *'Rounds 1-4:' Island - 'The player will begin on an island surrounded by water allowing for plenty of open space and freedom of movement. The zombies on these rounds are the standard zombies and are largely very slow and easy to kill. *'Rounds 5-8: Courtyard - 'A courtyard within what appears to be a temple, still very open except with a fountain in the centre of each round. Zombies are very much the same as on the Island levels, however, they do gain an increase in numbers and speed. Electric spikes make their first appearance within this level. *'Rounds 9-12: Prison - 'A prison with another open space but with the first introduction of levels within the map. There are steps either at the top or bottom of the map that lead to a large square catwalk that surrounds the map. At the opposite side of the map to the steps is a break in the catwalk, allowing the player to jump down. Prison zombies are introduced during these rounds. *'Rounds 13-16: Cave - 'A slightly more enclosed space largely due to the statue that centres the map that plays host to the introduction of the Crawler Zombies. Vision on these rounds is slightly more impaired than that on other rounds. Between any two rounds in the Cave, the player will be taken to the Room of Fate (see below) where a permanent power up is granted to the player. *'Rounds 17-20: Marketplace - 'Situated in what appears to be a town and granting the player a large amount of room are the Marketplace levels upon which stampedes of Bulls will cross both up and down and left and right of the map. All zombies introduced so far are present. *'Rounds 21-24: Urban - 'In what appears to be a city and what plays host to the 'Downpour' challenge enemies is a rather enclosed, difficult space. The reintroduction of levels is largely the reason for the enclosed space having a large staircase just off the centre of the map and another staircase in either the top-right or bottom-left corners of the map. *'Rounds 25-28: Street - 'A fairly open street despite a slightly squared enclosure with staircases pointing at each other to a small raised level at either the right or left side of the map. Zombies will enter the map from the corners rather than the sides yet there are also two entrances on the side with the staircases, one on top and one underneath. These rounds have flaming barrels that bounce onto the map from the rooftops which can be shot at to blow up any enemies. All enemies encountered so far make an appearance. *'Rounds 29-32: Facility - 'An outdoor snowy bunker with two very large tankers in the map creating a vast enclosure marks the unique arrival of the Abominable Martyrs that only appear on round 30 throughout the entire game. *'Rounds 33-36: Forest - 'An outdoor forest area covered in snow centred around a statue marks the introduction of the Hellhounds. Zombies and Hellhounds will appear through the line of trees from the top of the map allowing a slightly hidden approach. *'Rounds 37-40: Tropical Forest - '''Deep inside a Tropical Forest, there is a missle in the middle and in Round 40 you will have to fight against the end boss. Items These are all items that will aid the player against the zombies in one way or the other; these items appear with a green tint on the map for a limited amount of time to be picked up by the player. Pick-Ups *Nuke - Gives the player one extra bomb. The player will start each game with one bomb and each time a bomb is used it will kill all enemies on the map (much like when a nuke is picked up on other zombie game modes). To use the bomb the player must press LT/L2/(PC?). The maximum number of nukes a player can hold is nine. *Lightning Bolt - Gives the player one extra dash attack. The player will start each game with two Lightening attacks and will always start each round with at least one (gaining one if the player had zero the round before). When used, the player will make an invincible dash in the direction they are aiming (using the right stick), this attack will launch all enemies into the air that the player makes contact with, killing the enemies instantly. To use the dash the player must press RT/R2/(PC?). The maximum number of Lightening attacks the player can hold is nine. *Soldier Statue - Gives all players an extra life, though these appear very infrequently. Also received automatically for every 200 000 points - though only the player who gains the 200,000 points will recieve the life. Weapons *Death Machine - Gives the player the Death Machine for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Effectively a more powerful version of the starting machine gun. High power and rate of fire. *RPG-7 - Gives the player an RPG-7 for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severly reduces the amount of time. The RPG-7 can pierce through lines of zombies, usually killing them instantly. Note that the RPG-7 can reduce visibility in the line upon which it is fired. *Ray Gun - Gives the player a Ray Gun for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires green beams that bounce off walls and zombies. Very powerful. *SPAS-12 - Gives the player a SPAS-12 for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires multiple projectiles fully automatically across the screen in a wide arc. Very powerful. *China Lake - Gives the player a China Lake for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires grenades fully automatically. High power, moderate blast radius. Note that the China Lake can obscure visibility of the map around the player. *M2 Flamethrower - Gives the player a flamethrower for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Can set multiple zombies at once on fire. Moderate initial power, high damage over time. Note that the flamethrower severely restricts visibility of the map where fired, more so than any other weapon. Vehicles *Tank - Puts the player in a tank for a limited amount of time. The player is invincible in this state. Can run over zombies and fire explosive shells fully automatically. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive China Lakes to further help the player. *Helicopter - Puts player in an attack helicopter for a limited amount of time. The player is also invincible. Can hover, shoot missiles and turret simultaneously. Stronger and more powerful version of the tank. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive Ray Guns to further help the player. Power-Ups *Teddy Bear - creates a field around the player for a short time, doing no damage but repelling any zombies that come near. Note that though this power-up will hinder a zombie's approach towards you, it will not always completely prevent its attack resulting in death if the player isn't careful. *Electric Orb - creates four rotating orbs around the player, killing any zombies that come near. This can happen up to four times before the effect fades. It can spread to other zombies like the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Barrel - Creates two barrels that rotate around the player, killing any zombies they come into contact with. Barrels fly away from player when time is up, killing any zombies hit. *Chicken - Spawns a flying chicken for a limited amount of time. The chicken follows the player around, shooting in the same direction as the player with whatever weapon the player is using. If the player is in a Tank the chicken will gain a China Lake for the duration of the tank and if the player is in a Helicopter, the chicken will gain a Ray Gun regardless of what gun the player has. *Boots - Provides a significant speed boost for a short amount of time. *Monkey Bomb - Spawns an active monkey bomb where the player picked it up from, attracting any zombies that are closer to the monkey than the player and exploding after a period of time. *Sentry Gun - Spawns a sentry gun at the place where the player picked it up from, shooting at nearby zombies. After a certain amount of time, the sentry gun will fly away. Contextual Hazards These are general objects or creatures found at specific rounds that are not considered enemies. They can prove to be a hindrance for the player (as most are fatal to the player), however, if skilled enough, the player may turn these objects into an advantage by luring enemies towards them, killing the enemies instead. They are as follows: *Electric spike - Introduced in round 5 and continued. Electric spikes will periodically discharge a dangerous amount of electricity, killing everything that comes near them. A green light means that the spike is safe to approach; a red light means that the spike is about to discharge and is hence a warning. *Bulls - Appear in levels 17-20 (starting at the challenge level 'Stampede!'). Bulls run from one level exit to the opposite one usually from left to right or vice versa and up and down or vice versa, killing everything in the way. They can be killed by explosives. Occasionally, a glowing bull will appear, killing it will cause it to drop a large amount of treasure. *Burning barrels - Appear in levels 25-28 (starting from the challenge level 'Fish in a Barrel'). Dropped from the roofs, the barrels will explode after some seconds or if shot by the player. Be careful when shooting the barrels whilst near them as it may prove fatal, though the blast may not always kill the player (showing a brief hit marker if the player stands within a certain radius of the blast). Enemies *Nazi Zombies' - These are the standard enemy type, and are almost identical to the normal zombies found in the other zombie maps. While they still go at varying speeds, their health still remains the same through the levels. The player will encounter this enemy from round one onwards. *'Prisoner Zombies' - These are the second enemy type the player will encounter. These zombies are noticeably larger than standard zombies and wear white shirts. These zombies being so much larger are quite a lot more tough than standard zombies to kill and appear to have a further range of attack. The player will encounter this enemy from round nine (the challenge round 'Prison Break') onwards. *'Creepy Crawlers' - The third enemy type, these are the Golum-like zombies you encounter when the power is on in the maps Kino der Toten and "Five". In DOA, they do not leave behind gas or explode, but are rather hard to hit and will lunge at the player. While other zombies may come into the level one by one, Creepy Crawlers usually come in close together groups of three or more. The player will encounter this enemy from round twelve (the challenge round 'Creepy Crawlers') onwards. *'Down Pour Zombies (Conjectural Name)' - Tall zombies who fall from the sky at random points on the map. They wield a large wrench and don't initially rush the player (but will still attack and kill the player if the player is very close by). These zombies will slowly move closer to the player until they are shot at, causing them to go berserk and sprint towards the player. The player will encounter this enemy from round twenty two (the challenge round 'Down Pour') onwards. *'Sasquatch-Like Creatures (Conjectural Name) '- These are Sasquatch-like creatures that appear to have the same characteristics as the prisoner zombies The player will encounter this enemy type at round thirty (the challenge round 'Aboniable Martyrs'). *'Abominable Martyrs (Conjectural Name)' - These are very large and very tough creatures that explode violently upon death. The player will encounter this enemy type at round thirty (the challenge round 'Aboniable Martyrs'). *'Hellhounds''' - These enemies have the same appearance as the Hellhounds from other zombie modes although the Hellhounds encountered here have no flames. Hellhounds are very weak but are very quick and will explode upon death. Two hits are required to kill the player from Hellhounds. The player will encounter this enemy from round thirty four (Who cried Wolf?) onwards. *'Cosmic Silverback' - A large gorilla that is the primary antagonist in Dead Ops Arcade. He is encountered throughout DOA, usually attempting to steal the players' treasure at the end of a round, usually every five or so rounds, and serves as the final boss as well. *'Cosmic Silverback's Brothers' - The Cosmic Silverback has many brothers. One will appear after the player beats the Cosmic Silverback during round 40 to knock the player back to round 1, where the difficulty level is increased. Bonus Rooms The Room of Fate Between rounds 12 and 16, the player will enter The Room of Fate which will grant one of four different permanent Fates - or power ups - to the player for the rest of the game. Regardless of how many players are in the game, each player will receive one Fate each. The Fates are: *The Fate of Firepower - Grants a permanent Death Machine as the player's default weapon. Picking up another Death Machine will not affect your gun, however picking up other weapons will swap the player's gun to the weapon picked up; the gun will then revert back to the Death Machine. *The Fate of Furious Feet - Grants permanent Boots to the player, permanently increasing their speed, and three lightning bolts every round (though these will not stack). Picking up further Boots will not affect the player's running speed. *The Fate of Fortitude - Grants the player the ability to use power ups and weapons for twice the duration than usual including, but not limited to, turrets, vehicles and chickens. On top of this, the player's multiplier will reset to x2 upon death rather than x1. *The Fate of Friendship - Gives the player a chicken to be used permanently. This Fate also extends the duration of any further chickens picked up similar to The Fate of Fortitude. The Bonus Room The Bonus Room is, as the name implies, a bonus room which grants the player(s) four piles of treasure. This room is found by choosing the correct path, however, these rooms are located differently each game so there is no specific path the player can take. The treasure largely consists of the general treasure found throughout the game but also may consist of gems to very largely increase the player's multiplier. Two to three weapons and/or power ups may also be found in this room. This room does not count towards a round in terms of the leaderboards. The Armory The Armory is another kind of bonus room which, upon entry, grants all players random guns and power ups to pick up rather than treasure. These rooms are found by choosing the correct path, however, there is no specific path to take as these rooms are located differently each game. The bonuses include, but are not limited to, bombs, dashes, chickens and vehicles. The Armory, like the Bonus Room, does not count as a round in terms of the leaderboard. Access It is found by breaking free of the chair in the main menu, by hitting the triggers alternately very quickly (Space bar on the PC. LT and RT on Xbox 360. L2 and R2 on PS3. But on the Wii the player must shake the nunchuck and Wii remote repeatedly.). The player must then locate a computer which holds the Central Intelligence Agency Data system. The game is accessed by using the keyboard on the computer (against the wall behind the torture chair) and typing "DOA". After accessing DOA for the first time, it can be found on the list of Zombies maps and can be played anytime online. The player can also type in the cheat 3ARC UNLOCK, which also unlocks all single player missions. Trivia *Several Xbox 360 and Steam achievements, as well as PS3 trophies, can be completed by first accessing and then playing this mini-game. *The term DOA, referenced to in the cheats, is short for the title, Dead Ops Arcade. *It is not available on the Wii version yet, but may come in a DLC pack. When DOA is typed in the terminal it responds "A: cannot be read." Drive A: was usually the floppy drive on old computers and the response may hint at the level coming in a DLC pack. DLC packs on the Wii are stored on the SD Card, which is similar to a floppy disk. However, because of RAM limitations, somethings had to be cut from this and previous games (like Killcams). But the possibility can't be ruled out at the current time, as it may become available on the wii shop channel. *The "Yellow" character model takes the shape of a HazMat suit-clad CIA operative, reused from the level "Rebirth". *The "Green" character takes the shape of the people who pick you up at the end of the mission "Numbers" *Dead Ops Arcade is very similar to the Indie games "NATION RED" and to some extent "I MAD3 A GAME WITH Z0MBI3S IN IT" *Once you reach level 40, you will fight the Cosmic Silverback. If you defeat him, the game starts over, but the zombies are tougher. *"DOA" also means Dead On Arrival. Video Walkthrough thumb|300px|left|Dead Ops Arcade Gameplay References Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops